A Night To Remember
by moony-maid
Summary: Was passiert, wenn zwei Leute aus verschiedenen Häusern trotz aller Vorurteile, so manche Nächte zusammenverbringen? Diese Frage hat sich Jessica McLeod nie gestellt. Wieso auch? Sie war glücklich mit ihrer Affäre und das war alles was für sie zählte. Abe


Prolog:

Es war eine warme und helle Sommernacht. Der Mond schien hell und in seiner vollen Pracht. Eine sanfte Brise wehte über das Land und spendete eine angenehme Abkühlung zu dem sonst so warmen Wetter, das schon seit Wochen die Einwohner des Schlosses quälten. Waren sie diese Temperaturen doch nicht gewohnt.

Einige Nachtschwärmer, die dank der Hitze nicht schlafen konnten, waren noch im Schloss unterwegs. Versucht nicht entdeckt zu werden von herumstreunenden Lehrern oder vom Hausmeister zusammen mit seiner Katze Mrs Norris.

So auch eine Person, die unter einem Umhang gehüllt leise die Tür zur Eingangshalle öffnete. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um, bevor sie ins Freie schlüpfte. Eine Brise erwischte ihren Umhang und ließ ihn aufbauschen. Sie schloss ihn näher an ihren Körper um ja nicht erkannt zu werden. Wollte sie schließlich kein Nachsitzen riskieren. Ihre Schritte waren schnell und trotzdem lautlos. Als sie am See ankam und nun versteckt im Schatten der Bäume laufen konnte, blieb sie stehen und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. Sie löste ihren Umhang und verstaute ihn in ihrer kleinen Umhängetasche, die sie immer dabei hatte. Sie ging ein Stück in den Verbotenen Wald rein auf der Suche nach der richtigen Stelle. Diese fand sie relativ schnell.

Die Stelle stellte sich als Platz heraus, wo eine fast kreisförmige baumlose Fläche war. Begrenzt wurde dieser Platz durch gefällte Baumstämme, die zum Teil schon sehr benutzt waren, was man unter anderem an den eingeritzten Sachen sahen, die dort standen. Wie zum Beispiel: Mariah liebt Jonas. Also solche Sachen, die Jugendliche schrieben, wenn sie in langweiligen Pflege-magischer- Geschöpfe- Stunden nichts zu tun hatten.

Die Gestalt setzte sich auf einen der gefällten Bäume und lehnte sich auf ihren Händen abgestützt nach hinten. Sie seufzte leise auf und schloss die Augen. Ein leichtes Zittern ging durch ihren Körper, als sie daran dachte, was sie gleich erwarten würde. Es war zwar etwas, was sie seit knapp zwei Monaten alle drei Tage bekam. Trotzdem verfiel sie immer in eine leicht e Vorfreude darüber, was sie beim nächsten Mal machen würden. Sie freute sich auf die Gefühle, auf die Sehnsüchte und das Verlangen, was er in ihr auslöste, wenn seine maskulinen Hände über ihren Körper glitten und sie Sachen fühlen ließ, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie daran dachte, wie sie das erste Mal zusammen erlebt hatten. Beide gelockert nach einer Fete, wo der Alkohol in Massen geflossen war, wollten Spaß haben und was Aufregendes erleben und prompt waren sie zusammen im Bett gelandet. Zwei Tage später hatte sie von ihm einen kleinen Zettel zugesteckt bekommen, wo drin stand, dass er sie gerne wieder sehen würde. Und prompt waren sie wieder im Bett gelandet. Und so lief das nun seit einiger Zeit, was wohl einige aus ihren Häusern schockieren würden.

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Sie drehte sich grinsend um und begrüßte den Neuankömmling, in dem sie ihn runter zu sich zog und ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verpasste. Ein tiefes Lachen aus der Kehle entwich der anderen Gestalt. Er zog das junge Mädchen nah an sich ran. Roch den Duft, der ihn regelrecht verrückt machte. Er presste sie an seinen Körper und fuhr fahrig über ihren Körper. Sein Mund befasste sich mit ihrem Hals, denn er stürmisch und wild liebkoste, indem er immer wieder sanft reinbiss und dann fast entschuldigend drüberleckte. Ein Stöhnen entkam ihr. Ihre Hände waren auch nicht ganz untätig. Sie fuhr durch sein Haar, fuhr über sein Gesicht und strich dann seinen Rücken runter, bis sie das Ende des T-Shirts erreicht hatte, was sie ihm schnell auszog.

„Da ist ja jemand heute sehr ungeduldig wie es mir scheint!"

„Ach halt deine Klappe und mach weiter!"

Ein tiefes Lachen entkam ihm, beugte sich dann aber dem Wunsch des Mädchens, in dem er in einem Ruck ihre Bluse öffnete, wobei der ein oder andere Knopf abriss. Aber das störte keinen von beiden. Das einzige, was sie jetzt wollten, den Körper des Anderen unter sich zu spüren und ihm sehr nah zu sein.

Sanft drückte der Junge sein Mädchen runter auf den Boden. Mit ihren dünnen Händen fuhr sie über den sich stetig hebenden Brustkorb. Ihr Unterkörper drückte sich immer wieder nach oben. Sie spürte, dass ihr Gegenüber sie genauso wollte, wie sie ihn. Sie wollten sich jetzt hier auf dem Waldboden.

Leidenschaftlich küsste der Junge den hungrigen Mund des Mädchen. Nahm die Freudenschreie von ihr in sich auf. Sie klangen wie Harfen im Himmel. Es rief in ihm eine gewisse Vorfreude hervor, die er trotz der vielen Male, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, noch immer entzückten.

Das Mädchen zog den Kopf des Jungens zu sich und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr:

"Beeil dich!"

Der Junge konnte nichts anderes als zu verschmitzt zu grinsen und biss ihr leicht in die Unterlippe. Schnell flogen auch noch die anderen Klamotten auf den Boden. Er drückte sich leicht hoch, so dass er sie besser betrachten konnte.

Sie sah ihn hungrig an. Leidenschaft; purer Sex waren die Sachen, die ihm im Moment durch den Kopf fuhren, als er sie so ansah. Er küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund, als er in sie eindrang.

Man hörte den Schrei des Mädchen noch ein paar Meter weiter. Die Stimme forderte den Jungen immer wieder auf, ein noch schnelleres Tempo anzunehmen. Abwechselnd stöhnten sie den Namen ihres Gegenübers. Sie konnten einfach nicht genug bekommen.

Plötzlich kam von beiden zeitgleich ein lauter Schrei. Er ergoss sich in ihr und nach dem Höhepunkt verlor er seine Kraft und ließ sich langsam auf sie absinken.

So blieben sie einige Minuten liegen. Zum einen, damit sie wieder Luft holen konnten. Und zum anderen, weil sie die Nähe des Anderen genossen. Doch auch das Schönste musste mal vorbeigehen. Zeitgleich mit dem Schrei einer Eule erhoben sich die Beiden, verabschiedeten sich mit einem letzten Kuss und dem Versprechen, sich bald wiederzusehe


End file.
